


Auntie Lyn

by Southernpeach13



Series: Auntie Lyn [1]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Auntie Lyn, F/F, F/M, Female He-Man |Prince Adam, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002), female Prince Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: The taller woman offered her, her hand. Evil-Lyn stared at it for a moment before looking at the warriors face. Her vivid blue-green eyes looking at her softly. A small kind smile on her face while stands of  her long blonde hair held in place by an extravagant braid.She offered her a hand. Evil-Lyn debated for a second. Looking back in the direction Skeletor lay unconscious.She truly lost everything.She abandoned her father.Lost her son.Her lover.What more could she lose.Evil-Lyn turned back to the woman and she took her hand.
Relationships: (past), Buzz-Off/He-Man |Adam, Evil-Lyn & He-Man | Adam (He-Man), Evil-Lyn/Skeletor (He-Man), maybe, we will see - Relationship
Series: Auntie Lyn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208411
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The taller woman offered her, her hand. Evil-Lyn stared at it for a moment before looking at the warrior's face. Her vivid blue-green eyes looking at her softly. A small kind smile on her face while stands of her long blonde hair held in place by an extravagant braid. 

She offered her a hand. Evil-Lyn debated for a second. Looking back in the direction Skeletor lay unconscious. 

She truly lost everything.

She abandoned her father.

Lost her son.

Her lover.

What more could she lose.

Evil-Lyn turned back to the woman and she took her hand.

* * *

Her-Ra hoisted her up with ease. She turned around and called out for Battlecat. The large tiger ran up to her with amazing speed. She scratched his ear before gesturing for Evil-Lyn to hop on.

“ I highly doubt you want to walk the entire way back.” She said. 

Evil-Lyn warily got into the large beasts back. She expected the warrior to hop on as well but she walked beside Battlecat cooing at the green tiger, promising to give him treats once they returned back to the Royal Palace.

As the trio continued on their way Evil-Lyn noticed strange things about Her-Ra. Nothing bad.

Just strange.

She acted much younger than she appeared. 

Occasionally giving sarcastic remarks when Evil-Lyn tried to hide her annoyance with her situation. 

Some of the remarks sounded like something she could have sworn Randor’s daughter said. Word for word.

She watched the warrior woman carefully. Narrowing her eyes as she examined some of her features.

She really did just look like a much older version of the princess. 

Evil-Lyn shook her head. It had to be a coincidence.

As the my were about to reach the Light Hemisphere Her-Ra paused. Shaking her head as if something had come over her. Trembling softly. 

“Are you alright?” Evil-Lyn asked carefully. 

The woman swayed slightly. Before shaking her head “No. I don’t think I am.” She mumbled out.

The sword slipped from her grip.

Evil-Lyn watched in horror as the taller was surrounded by a bright blue and silver light. That quickly hit the sandy ground. She quickly hopped off the beast when she realized the same thing was happening to the large tiger.

Evil-Lyn stared in horror as the light vanished and in the warrior and her steed had been was a very familiar royal that had lost consciousness. The steed had tuned into a runt of a green tiger that was Teela’s it ran up to his owner nudging her head trying to wake her up. He pawed at the ground near her trying to wake her. But her eyes stay closed.

Evil-Lyn ran up to the girl. Turning her on her back. Her stomach tightened as she saw how young she was. She glanced at the sword a few centimeters beside her. 

She gathered the girl up in her arms and carefully picked up the sword. 

Cringer growled. She shot the tiger a dirty look. “I’m not going to hurt her so relax!” She snapped.

Evil-Lyn sighed. As she took a few steps into the Light Hemisphere and continued to walk to the Royal Palace.

* * *

Mech-a-Neck sighed. Annoyed that he had once again put on guard duty. At least Stratos was there to talk to.

Mech-a-neck linked at the horizon the suns was finally starting to set. He couldn’t wait to go relax.

Then he saw the figure coming toward him. 

“What the-“ he whispered under his breath. He watched as the figure l, now figures. When he recognized her he was about to attack but he paused. 

Evil-Lyn hadn’t made any threatening moves. She was just heading in their direction. Holding something. 

No

That was definitely a someone.

“Stratos! Who is she holding-” he called out. But the winged man had already left to see the mage.

Stratos landed carefully in front of the white-haired woman. Her headpiece was missing. Adam’s sword hung loosely on her hip. 

The woman was clearly exhausted as she handed him the blonde in her arms.

Stratos quickly held her carefully in his arms, he looked at said blonde and his heart dropped.

Adam. 

Her face was filthy and her clothes were damaged pretty badly. Her skin was covered in scratches. 

“What happened to her?!?” He didn’t mean to yell. But he thought of Adam as his own. He had practically raised the child. He and the defenders had been more of parents to her than her own father. 

Evil-Lyn was about to reply when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and collapsed. Mech-a-Neck had run up to see what was happening only to end up catching the woman before her head hit the ground. 

“What happened to them?” He whispered.

Stratos looked between the two. 

“I do not know.” He said softly.

“But they both need medical attention and fast.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Nightmares

_Evelyn woke up with a content sigh. She smiled at the sight that lay next to her. She brushed the long ebony black hair out of his face. She snickered at his expression. His mouth was slightly open, drool leaking out the corner of his mouth._ _  
__  
__He let out a startled snort as he woke up. He looked at her. Smiling wistfully at her._

_“Good mourning Evelyn.” He whispered as he sat himself up and kissed her forehead._

_She watched as he left the room as they heard an infant crying. “I’ll go check on Malkin. You get some rest darling.” He said as he walked out of the bedroom. She chuckled once more as she got up herself. As she ran a brush through her long white hair when she suddenly heard a gargled scream._

_Evelyn dropped the hairbrush and bolted to her son’s room where her child should be. The door was slightly ajar she pushed the door open the rest of the way. The doorknob smacking against the wall loudly. She saw Keldor kneeling in the ground beside the crib, holding his face._

_Clearly in pain. She kneeled next to him reaching for his hand that covered his face._

_“Keldor?” She whispered as she pulled away from his hand softly._

_But it wasn’t Keldor._

_She screamed as she saw the face of Skeletor instead. His eyes glowing a deep scarlet red. She stumbled back and hit the crib. She spun on her heel and checked inside of it. Hoping her baby was still there._

_But Malkin was gone only. His blankets and stuffed animals remained._

_As she looked back up she was no longer in the nursery. But instead in a familiar deep purple throne room._

_A throne made of bones set in front of her. What once had been the man she loved sat in it._

_Evelyn could feel herself shaking. She looked at her hands and realized she was no longer in the long flowing nightgown she was just wearing but instead in a set of purple and black clothes._

_Tears fell down her face as she realized it was all gone._

_She fell to her knees and let out a loud scream as her tears fell._

She woke up with a small cry. Evil-Lyn could feel her heart pounding in her chest. 

As her heart slowed she could finally make out her surroundings. 

The room wasn’t familiar.

It was painted in very neutral colors. A row of beds reaching from one end of the room to the other. 

Large windows showing the outside world. 

She noticed an iv connected to her arm. She went to pull it out when a large hand placed itself on her shoulder.

“That’s not a good idea I’m afraid.” 

Evil-Lyn turned her head and saw Man-At-Arms looking at her with sympathy.

“You and Adam were extremely dehydrated and injured.”

Evil-Lyn looked at the bed beside her and saw the blonde girl was still sleeping. Her sword by her bedside. Cringer at the foot of her bed, a young Andreenid by her bedside sleeping soundly, holding her hand rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. Teela passed out on the window ledge behind her bed.

Adam looked like hell. Her skin was scratched up, her hair a mess, and an iv drip had also been placed in her arm and a small tube placed on her nose.

“What happened to her?” Evil-Lyn whispered.

Duncan sighed. “Adam hasn’t been outside of the palace a lot. Not without a guard of some kind. And she’s not exactly made for the Dark Hemisphere. Not unless she has her sword.”

He looked at her when he finished his sentence. 

He knew. The look he gave her told her he also knew that she now knew as well.

Evil-Lyn moved to the side of her bed, her feet hitting the cool ground. She let out a long sigh she placed her head in her hands. Her head hurt like hell.

”I won’t tell anyone.” She whispered. She let her hands slip off her face holding the edge of the soft mattress. “And I can’t exactly go back to him.”   
  


Evil-Lyn turned to Man-at-Arms.

“He wants me dead.”

She looked at the sleeping princess and let out a bitter laugh as she ran her hands across her face. 

“If it wasn’t for her. I would be.”

She turned back to Duncan. 

“Will she be alright?” She asked. 

Duncan turned to the sleeping trio before he replied.

“You and Adam need to stay here for about a week. Adam probably longer.”

He glanced at her. “Once you're both healed King Randor and Queen Marlena will be needing to speak with you.”

Evil-Lyn groaned and flopped back onto the bed. 

“Of course they do. They can’t exactly have a war criminal walking about their kingdom can they.” 

Duncan chucked. “ I mean you're not wrong.”

He walked to the sleeping group. He shook Teena’s shoulder to wake her.

Teela jolted awake. Rubbing her eyes as she slowed woke up.

The redhead looked up to her father. “How long was I out?” She asked.

Duncan helped her up. “Only a few hours.”   
  


Teela’s green eyes widened. “I didn’t mean-“   
  
Duncan held his hand out to silence her. “Your young Teela. You can’t possibly stay awake forever.”

Teela looked back at Adam.   
  


“She should have come got me.” She whispered.

She looked down.

”Why doesn’t she tell me anything anymore dad?” She said.

Duncan turned around and saw Evil-Lyn listening.

”Maybe we should talk about this outside.” He said as he turned back to his daughter.

”Bu-“ 

“No buts.” He said as he led his daughter outside of the med bay.

As they left the room Teela shook Andreened awake.   
  


He woke up with a start his wing fluttering in alarm.

”Keep an eye on Adam, Buzz-Off” she ordered as they left the room.

”Got it.” He replied stretching his arms with a grunt before he took Adam’s hand back in his own.

Evil-Lyn looked at the two.

They were a strange pair but not the weirdest she had seen. She of all people had no room to judge given her past relationships.

”Are you two together?” She asked.

Buzz-Off looked back up and noticed the mage looking at him, her head tilted to the side as she observed them.

Buzz-Off dropped the princess's hand. “No, it’s not like that-“

”I take it her father doesn’t know.”   
  


“It’s not like that!” He shouted.   
  


She glanced at the two. “Sure it isn’t l.” She said with a chuckle as she laid back down.

Evil-Lyn let out a sigh she didn’t realize she had been holding as she heard Adam start to stir before she closed her eyes once more.

Maybe she wouldn’t have another nightmare of what she could have had and what her reality was, of what she could have had if things had been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about the dream scene. I need to know lol

**Author's Note:**

> Adam lost consciousness because she became dehydrated I can see the the dark hemisphere is really hot like a dessert and Adam’s not used to that whether. Also Adam turns back to normal of the sword isn’t on her person like with Adora in Spop.


End file.
